Two Alannas?
by Drowning Rooster
Summary: Alanna wants to go to the palace, but Sir Alan wants her to go to the palace and become a lady. The Alanna meets her double, who is not Thom. This will get more interesting, I just don't have the time or the patience to write all down.
1. One Alanna in the sitting room

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 1: One Alanna in the sitting room

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Plz r/r. When reviewing, do point out my flaws, but plz don't flame. Plz?

Disclaimer: Naturally, I don't own anything you recognise from Tamora Pierce.

~

The grandfather clock in the sitting room chimed 11 o'clock, then 12, making a total of 23 chimes. _There is something wrong with that clock_, Alanna told herself angrily. _Father insists on keeping that worthless piece of junk just to annoy me._ But the more reasonable part of her mind told her, _maybe he's _not_ trying to annoy you. You're only annoyed at him because of what he told you this morning._

It was true. Alanna was annoyed mostly because at lunch her father had announced that her reasoning and pleading had not changed his mind. His decision had been made - she was to go to the convent to become a lady, while her twin brother, Thom, was to go to the palace to become a knight; _her_ life-long dream.

But becoming a knight was not Thom's ideal position. He couldn't wield a sword, and could barely string a bow. He had, however, a talent for forgery, but what he wanted most was to learn to control, and use to his advantage, the glowing violet light he could see in his mind.

Thom was sitting next to Alanna, swinging his legs, his feet scuffing the carpet. Every now and then, he would make one of his colourful balls of light zoom across the room. It would then drop, and appear to shatter, and the shards of light would disappear as Thom lost concentration. Alanna looked up.

'Thom, I do wish you wouldn't do that. It gives me the creeps. Have you ever thought about what might happen if something went wrong? You could-'

'-kill us all, etc, etc. Yes, I know. But I know what I'm doing. At least when I'm doing this. Anyway, it's a good way to de-frustrate, if that's actually a word. At least, don't take it out on me.' Thom replied.

'Sorry Thom. I guess it's just not my-'

The creaking of steps interrupted her mid-sentence. 'Thom, it's father!' she hissed. The coloured balls disappeared from the room, as her father entered the room. _I'm really in for it now._ she thought to herself. _Here comes the big lecture._ Suddenly inspired by Mithros knows what, she promptly jumped up as if she had sat on a hedgehog, and asked her father, 'Father, I think I need to go outside for a bit fresh air.' With that, she bounded out of the room, while her father, Sir Alan of Trebond, watched her retreating form, frowning.

~

Alanna ran until she reached the market place, panting. She wasn't exactly 'unfit', but she had sprinted all the way, as well as muttering under her breath; 'I wish I didn't have to go to the convent', I wish there was some other way' and 'I'm going to kill Father for this'. She felt a hand slide into her pocket. She spun around, as a pair of hazel eyes looked her over.

'Thought you might have a copper noble or two on you. Perhaps not, though. Surprised you even noticed me at all. Ever thought what line of work you want to follow?'

'_No!_' she replied crossly.

'I know, I know. You don't want to go to the convent. No need to take it out on me though.'

Her eyes widened in surprise. 'How do you know?'

'Ears as sharp as any bat's. Heard you muttering about it all the way here.' he replied, grinning.

'Oh.' Alanna said, slightly embarrassed.

'Well, must be leaving now. I'm missing out on some golden opportunities.'

'Oh?' Alanna looked at him, eyebrow raised.

'Some really rich folk are here.' He grinned. 'Anyway, about that convent thing, maybe there is a way.' With a wink, he strolled off. Alanna frowned, and returned her attention to the stalls. As she watched, a figure with long copper curls and violet eyes turned to look straight at her.

~

Author's Note: I know, it's really boring so far. But this chapter was necessary or you don't understand the next bit. Or maybe just because I wasn't sure how to start the story. It gets more interesting! Still, plz r/r!


	2. Two Alannas in the market place?

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 2: Two Alannas in the market place?

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Plz r/r. I know, it's really boring. I got some really great plans for the future though! Honest! Anyway, plz r/r, thanks!

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything you recognise from Tamora Pierce.

~

Alanna stared. Was there really someone exactly like her out there? Thom looked like her, it was true, but he was her twin, it was to be expected. The girl's hair and eyes were exactly the same shade as her own, and her face identical, right down to the shocked expression. But her clothes were rags. She had obviously been sleeping rough for quite a while. Alanna's feet automatically began to bring her towards the mysterious stranger.

'W-who are you?' Alanna stuttered. 'Are you an illusion or something?' The girl twitched uncomfortably.

'No. I am Nara, and I am but a simple commoner, one drowning in poverty at that.'

'Are we related? You look so similar to me that it's scary.'

'No, I don't think we are. I–' Suddenly it hit her.

'What are you doing here Thom?' she asked angrily.

'Thom?'

'Oops.' Alanna mumbled, noticing the voice was female, and that there was no way Thom could have grown his hair so quickly.

'Sorry, I thought you were my brother Thom. He's my twin, so he looks exactly like me.' Nara nodded understandingly, and clucked sympathetically. Before long, Alanna found herself pouring out her problems to this almost stranger.

'You poor thing.' Nara said sympathetically, after Alanna had finished explaining. 'My mother would have let me choose, if we had the money so I could go at all. I want to go to the convent, and if we had the money and a way to trick them into thinking I'm a noble, I'd be there.'

'That's it!' Alanna exclaimed loudly, making Nara jump.

'What?' asked Nara, slightly put out.

'You go to the convent as me! Then I can go to the palace while they're watching over you!'

'But-'

'Oh, I'll pay you of course. How's 3 gold nobles? And as soon as Maude has left, you can too, and-'

'I mean, what about the letter?'

'What letter?'

Don't they normally write a letter about you for the people at the palace when they send you there?'

'Oh shit, they do.' Alanna cursed some more. 'Oh, I know!' she exclaimed, once again a happy, cheery person. 'I'll get Thom to forge a letter, saying we're twin boys!' She grinned happily.

'So, will you help me then?' Alanna asked pleadingly.

'Yup! 3 whole gold nobles? Yippee, I'll be rich!' Nara pranced around and began singing 'One Day I'll be Rich' at the top of her voice. Several people turned round to watch her, and Alanna shushed loudly.

'People are watching you!' Alanna hissed. Nara blushed a deep red and tried to hide behind Alanna, causing the onlookers to laugh harder. 'Never mind.' Alanna sighed. 'Just make sure you're her at dawn tomorrow, and I'll come and fetch you.' Alanna dodged through the laughing crowd, exposing Nara to the chuckles and teasing of the crowd.

~

Alanna started skipping, she was so happy, but it seemed to cause more laughter. She promptly stopped skipping, and sprinted the rest of the way.

She arrived home, once again panting, at about midday, and sought out her twin. She found him in the library, and held a long conversation with him, explaining what had happened. At the end, he was laughing.

'_You_ were skipping home?!' he chuckled.

'That is _not_ the point!' Alanna practically yelled, red in the face from embarrassment and lack of breath.

'Okay, what is the point then?' he asked, grinning foolishly.

'I want you to forge that letter for me.'

'And why should I do that?'

'Because you're a good brother.'

'Am not.'

'Fine. Or I'll duck your head in the goldfish pond outside.'

'All right. I surrender.' Thom sighed, holding his hands up in defeat.

~

Alanna walked towards her room, to finish the last of the packing. She was absorbed in thought, and only what she was doing after she walked into the bookshelf. To round it all off, a book fell open on her foot. Alanna cursed. But one entry in particular in the book, a baby naming book, caught her eye.

****

Jym-bhh (Pronounced Jim-BOH. 'Jym' pronounced quietly, 'bhh', loudly.) He who walks among the fluffy pink bunnies.

She chuckled appreciatively, then went to show Thom. He chuckled as well. She was glad they had shared one last laugh before they carried out their plan; if they were discovered they would not see each other again for years.

~

Author Note: Plz r/r. Like I said before, I got some really great plans for the future. Plz keep reading!


	3. Three violeteyed redheads in Trebond?

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 3: Three violet-eyed redheads in Trebond?

Author's Note: This will get better (I hope)! There will also be some fluff, but only after she's met some guys! I'm happy! I got a review the day I posted! Has anyone noticed that the chapter headings make a kinda counting rhyme? I know, it's a bit sad, but I was bored.

****

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters, places, or any of that. I own the plot, and not even all of it is mine. Basically, almost everything here belongs to TP. ^_^ The name Jym-bhh belongs to my brother, the Crazy One.

~

~

Alanna awoke, finding that she needed the toilet badly, so paid it a quick visit. There was still approximately another hour until dawn, but Alanna was already wide awake. Downstairs, the clock chimed one.

__

Typical she thought, grinning.

She dressed quickly, then trudged own the stairs. On the table sat eighteen glasses, which had been filled to the brim last night. Alanna had drank until she had felt sick, but it had served its purpose; she had woken up on time. She dug a large roll and a lump of cheese out of the larder, and began to munch on them. She then pulled a woolen jumper over her head, and a woolen bobble hat over her coppery locks. She even wound a scarf round the top of her head, just above her eyes, in an attempt to hide her eye colour. After all, it just wouldn't do to have Sir Alan's daughter wandering around the market place suspiciously. She set out, whistling happily.

~

She arrived at the market place three quarters of an hour before dawn, looking a site with a hunk of bread and cheese in her hands, a brightly coloured bobble hat, a matching jumper, and a matching scarf wrapped round her head as well. She spotted Nara, by her red hair, and dashed over, grinning. Nara looked at her strangely, then spotted the purple eyes under the scarf.

'Oh! It's you!' Nara exclaimed. 'You look a site, you know, dressed up in that get up. People are staring.'

'Thanks.' Alanna muttered sarcastically.

Alanna gazed around. Indeed, everyone was staring. Thieves in thin coats wandered around the stalls, their coats getting fatter and fatter. But no one had noticed. Even the thieves themselves were staring, while they stole at the same time. Alanna grumbled, then grudgingly removed her jumper and scarf, so she did not stand out so badly. She could have worn she'd heard a voice behind her say, 'That's better. You were distracting my thieves.'

'I put those on _so_ I would not stand out too much. Violet eyes and flaming hair are unusual, and we'd stand out even worse if they saw that we looked identical.' Alanna muttered, half to herself, half to Nara.

'Well, I think you overdid it a bit. I mean, don't you think that dressed in that gear you stand out even more than purple eyes and red hair do?' Nara asked, grinning.

'S'pose so.' Alanna muttered resignedly. 'Never mind that now. Come with me, and I'll show you exactly what I need to do.'

~

It was an hour past dawn. Maude was sitting a carriage, waiting. Nara was sat next to her, excited, but not showing it. It would have been instantly recognised that she was not Alanna if she did. Thom was in another carriage, seated next to Coram. Alanna was crouched in the hedge, waiting for her plan to take off.

The two carriages, their passengers and their luggage began to crawl forward. Alanna, now with her hair cropped as short as a boy's, hopped into a horse-drawn cart.

'To the palace, Corus, please.' she told the driver, tossing him one gold noble and two silver ones. The driver saluted and tapped the horses lightly with his whip. They began trotting forward.

~

Coram looked behind. He had a funny feeling they were being followed. Alanna went slightly pale as he turned around. But Thom had done his job well. Coram looked straight passed her.

'Thom?' Coram asked worriedly. 'Ye better look behind ye. There's dancin' bears an' all sorts!'

Thom looked round innocently. 'I see nothing of the sort, Coram. All there is the usual horse and cart, and one or two other carriages.' Thom heard his sister laughing behind him. It _was_ rather funny, actually. The spell basically influenced Coram's mind into _thinking_ it saw something, instead of letting him know what he actually saw. Everything Coram thought he saw were actually things he'd seen before, taken from his memory. Coram turned around again.

'Argh! A nude woman!!!' Coram screamed. The carriage swerved, and the driver had to spend a quarter of a n hour calming the horses down. Alanna and Thom laughed all the way though it.

~

They arrived at the palace four days later at around dawn. Coram had now seen a blue sheep, a bathtub, a bottle of wine, Thom in a dress and many other things lying in the road. He had eventually come to the conclusion that he was seeing things, and needed a healer, as well as vowing not to look behind for the rest of the journey. Coram, Thom and the driver, Bryan, who had played tag with Coram in his youth, had camped at night, eating jerky before they slept. Thom, who was now thoroughly sick of jerky, having eaten it for breakfast, lunch, dinner and as a snack for four days, was glad he had reached the palace, if only for something to eat other than jerky.

Alanna had done more or less the same thing. She had eaten jerky, camped, and laughed at Coram. The horses were now watching him warily. Alanna was finding it very amusing.

The driver dropped her off on the street outside the palace gates. (AN: I always imagined they'd be a kinda wall around the palace. If there isn't, sorry.) She nodded to Thom, who promptly cast a spell to trick the people around her into not seeing her instead, but as he hasn't mastered the use of his Gift yet, he could only get it to affect one person. So only to Coram was Alanna invisible.

'Coram,' Thom asked sweetly, 'If you let me get down here I'll go in by myself.' After all, it would be a lot easier for then to pull this off without Coram watching over their shoulders.

'Ye will do no such thing, young Thom. I will escort ye in, t' make sure ye don't try one of yer tricks.' Coram replied sternly.

'Fine.' Thom sighed, knowing it was no use arguing. Alanna silently followed Thom and Coram into the palace, completely invisible to the ex-soldier.

~

They were lead to Duke Gareth's office by a slender young man in royal livery, by the name of Timon. The twins were rather worried about what would happen when Duke Gareth saw two boys, but Coram only saw one. They were saved from finding a solution, however, when a pretty female entered.

'Oh, Coram Smythesson, you're back!' she cried. 'Do you or the boys need any medical attention? Or are you weary from your travels? I'm working with the healers now. Shall I escort you to the healers' wing?' She batted her eyelids flirtatiously.

Alanna elbowed Thom and whispered something in his ear.

'Oh yeah! Coram was seeing things on the way here. Perhaps you should take him for a check-up.' Thom said obediently. Alanna grinned. Coram glared at Thom as he was swept off by the young healer. The Duke simply watched the whole process, amused.

'I wanted to speak with Coram Smythesson, actually, but you've just let young Celia take him away.' Duke Gareth remarked, looking at Thom. Thom blushed.

'Well, sh-' Alanna elbowed him. '_He_ told me to say that!' Thom retorted indignantly. Alanna grinned some more. 'Oops, sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that.' Thom finished apologetically.

'Of course not.' Duke Gareth said absent-mindedly. 'So, what are your names?'

'I'm Thom, and he's Alan. Our father is Sir Alan of Trebond.' Thom told him, before Alanna could get a word in.

'Right then. Do you have a letter from your father for me, then?'

'Yup!' (AN: I love that word!) Alanna told him, and seemingly produced it from Thom's ear.

'That was unnecessary, Alan!' Thom yelled angrily. Alanna only grinned. So did the Duke.

'So you have a tongue, young Alan. It's good to know.' the Duke murmured, leaving them rather bewildered.

They stood in silence until the Duke had finished reading the letter. 'You are here, Alan and Thom of Trebond, to learn what it is to be knights and nobles of Tortall. It's not easy. You must learn to defend the weak, to obey your overlords, to champion the cause of right. Someday, you may even be able to tell what right is.' It was impossible to tell whether he was joking. They kept quiet. 'Until you are fourteen, you will be pages.' he went on. 'You will run errands for any lord or lady who asks you. Half your day will be spent learning fighting arts. The other half you will spend with books, in the hope that we can teach you how to think.

'_If_ your masters think you are ready, you will be made squires when you are fourteen. Perhaps a knight will choose you as his body squire. If so, you'll tend to your master's belongings, run his errands, protect his interests. Your other lessons will continue – they'll be harder of course.

'When you are eighteen, you'll undergo the Ordeal of Knighthood. If you survive, you will be knights of Tortall. Not everyone survives.' He held up his left hand, revealing a missing finger. 'I lost this in the Chamber of Ordeal.' He sighed.

'Don't worry about the Ordeal now. You have eight years to think about it. For the present, you will live in the pages' wing. Coram rooms with you, which one of you we do not mind. But I hope that he'll be able to serve the palace guard in his spare time. I will have to talk to him about that later.

'Two of our older pages will sponsor you and show you how things are done. You'll be in his charge until you are familiar with the palace and your duties. If you are obedient and work hard, you won't see me often. Misbehave, and you'll learn just how harsh I can be.When you prove yourselves worthy, you will be granted free time to go into the city. And make no mistake – you'll earn every privilege you get three times over. You are here to learn chivalry, not to have a good time. Timon' – They realised the servingman had been in the room all along – 'take them to their rooms nd make sure they are properly clothed.' The Duke measured Alanna, then Thom, with his eyes. 'I expect you to begin serving dinner in five days. You'll wait on me. Have you any questions?'

It took all their strength to say, 'No, your… _Dukey-ship_?'

'A duke is called 'your Grace'.' The older man smiled and held his right hand out to Alanna. 'It's a hard life, but you'll get used to it.'

Alanna kissed the hand timidly. The hand moved over to Thom, as Alanna replied, 'Yes, your Grace.' Thom kissed the hand, then replied, 'Yes, your Grace.' as Alanna had. Timon, Alanna and Thom bowed as they left to Duke's presence.

~

They were lead to the palace tailors in the south of the palace. Alanna was worried. What if they were made to strip? She would have been sent home before even an hour had passed. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

'Twins? Measure one, and we'll have measured both. We just need one of you. Don't gawp like that. We aren't hurroks!'

Alanna pushed Thom in, relieved that she didn't have to face the creatures within. She didn't care that the voice had told her that they were not hurroks: she wasn't sure it was true.

Two minutes later the door was opened, and Thom thrust out, with a pile of clothes in his arms, twice as large as any other boy's had been.

'Take half of Alan, will? Half of It is yours anyway.' Alanna complied, and they followed Timon to their rooms in companiable silence.

~

Author's Note: This is a nice long chapter. I promise more action, and some fluff, when they get to the palace. I might try and translate this really funny Chinese film into English, if I have the time. Plz keep reading *puppy dog face*, and r/r *puppy dog face again*.

****

And my first THANKS LIST ever!

Sarah Coldheart: You are my first reviewer ever! *hugs tightly* You reviewed the day I uploaded! Hugs, wub and nachos to you!

****

Some Random Person copying your name: You stole my name!!! But thanks for the review anyway. Fluff will come soon.

****

StarFire: Yay! You reviewed! Practise makes perfect! You will get the hang of posting more than one review and only typing up one!


	4. Four new pages in the palace

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 4: Four new pages in the palace.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. They made me happy. I printed them out five times. And there weren't any flames! *hugs reviewers* They were all very flattering (well, most of them)! I have extended the third chappie. If you have not read the bit I have added on, go and read it. If you don't, you are missing out on about a page worth of story! Soz ~*Angel of Life*~, I took out the dedication.

****

Disclaimer: The name Jym-bhh belong to my brother. I do not own any of Tammy's stuff. Guess who that stuff belongs to. Well duh, it belongs to Tammy. Oh yeah, Duke Gareth's speech was taken from the book.

~

Alanna stepped out of her room. The clothes were a bit big, but looked very fine on her. (AN: She is wearing a blue and silver shiny set of clothing. Shiny is good.) She had even unpacked. Suddenly a voice pierced the quiet of the pages' wing.

'Well, what have we got here?' A gangly, sandy-haired boy of nearly fourteen stood just five feet in front of her. 'Probably some country boy who thinks he can pass for one of us. Isn't that-'

'Are you sure that's not you?' Alanna interrupted. She knew she was been rude, but she just couldn't tollerate the other boy's manner.

'No, it's not, country boy.' The boy scowled. 'After all, you're the one that smells of sheep.' By now, there was quite a crowd of spectators.

'_You_ smell _worse_ than sheep.' Alanna cocked her head to one side. 'How closely related are you to a pig? Cos you smell like you've been rolling in mud and cow muck.'

The boy's face slowly turned purple. 'Just the kind of thing a country boy would say. What's to stop me from giving you a royal pounding?'

'You are not royalty.' Alanna hissed, hoping she was not speaking to a prince. 'And I have the Gift anyway.'

Do you think I won't pound you because you have the Gift?' the boy asked. 'And you are right, I am not royalty. Not quite. But a country boy like yourself can call me 'Lord Ralon'.'

For no particular reason, Alanna shouted the first word that came into her head. 'Jym-BHH!' she yelled, into 'Lord Ralon's' face. Now he looked slightly afraid, but soon regained his composure.

'Yell all you like, country boy. But answer me, what _is_ there to stop me from pounding you?'

'I have the Gift-' Alanna repeated. '-and know how to use it.' she lied. He began to advance on her. _Oh shit!_ Alanna told herself silently. She concentrated on her Gift, in the hope that she would be able to use it, somehow, to get rid of her new 'friend'.

Suddenly, the two doors on either side of her own opened, and two perfect images of herself stepped out. Thet turned their heads towards Ralon in unison, and began to advance on _him_.

'Mommy!' Ralon screamed, and ran off round the corner. A second later they heard a 'splat' sound, then a voice.

'Hey, Jon, shall I take this with us?'

'Okay, Raoul. Just drag it along behind us.'

A group of five people emerged round the corner. Behind them was a bundle of clothing.

'Stand up.' Jon barked to the bundle of clothing. It stood up, revealing Ralon in it. Jon looked up and saw the crowd around Alanna. 'I thought so. Something _has_ been going on here.' Ralon began to open his mouth. 'Keep your mouth closed, Malven. Right then, Douglass,' he said, nodding to one of the spectators, 'what has been going on?'

'Highness, well, Ralon saw the new boy' he pointed at Alanna, 'and began calling him a country boy. Then he said that he smelt of sheep, but the new boy said that Ralon smelt _worse_ than sheep. Then he asked if Ralon was related to a pig, because he smelt like he'd been rolling in mud and cow muck..' The pages began to giggle. 'Then Ralon said he'd give him a royal pounding. Then the new boy said that he was not royalty, and he had the Gift anyway. Then Ralon said that he was gonna pound him anyway, and told him to call him 'Lord Ralon'. Then the new boy yelled 'Jym-BHH!' in his face and scared him. Then Ralon asked him again why he shouldn't pound him. And he said that he had the Gift, and knew how to use it. And then,' Douglass' eyes were sparkling now, 'these two copies of him stepped out of the doors next to his own! And all three of them stepped one step towards Ralon, and he screamed 'Mommy!' an ran away.' By now, all the pages were chuckling hysterically. Even Jon's group was finding it amusing.

'Well,' Jon looked at Alanna. 'Can you get rid of those two doubles now?' Alanna stared at him.

'It's Prince Jonathon, lad.' Jon's large friend, Raoul, whispered. Alanna bowed, as did her doubles.

'So, who are you?' the Prince asked, making idle conversation while Alanna tried to undo her magic. She and her doubles opened their mouths.

'Alan of Trebond, your –' _Princely-ness_ floated into her mind. _No! You will not call him that! Now what did the other boy, Douglass, call him?_ '- Highness.' she finished.

When she had begun speaking, her doubles also had. However, they had had different reponses to the Prince's question.

'Thom of Trebond, your Highness.' one had replied.

'Naryk of Tevyl.' the other had responded.

Alanna sighed in relief. So she had _not_ cast some spell which she couldn't undo. That was good. The Prince's voice brought her back to the present.

'So, three new pages. Who will sponsor them?'

Alex, a cat-like, dark boy from the Prince's gang, spoke up. 'I'll sponsor Naryk, Jon.'

'Okay. Anyone else?' Jon asked.

'I'll sponsor Thom.' Gary, a chestnut-haired, chestnut-eyed boy, also from Jon's group, added.

'Might as well give this sponsoring lark a go.' Raoul remarked. 'I'll sponsor Alan.'

'Okay. We've matched up all the new pages to a sponsor now, right? Have I missed anyone?' Jon asked.

'If Raoul sponsors someone, I want to sponsor someone too!' Raoul's blonde shadow, Francis, piped up.

'I think we've run out. Sorry Francis.' Raoul said sympathetically, patting his back. A boy of about ten stepped forward.

'Actually,' he said shyly, 'I'm new as well.'

'Well, welcome to the group!' Gary congratulated.

'Happy Francis? You have someone to sponsor as well now!' Alex added.

'Yup!' (AN: I love that word!) Francis replied happily.

'But that means I'm the only one in the group without someone to sponsor!' the Prince complained unhappily. 'Give me a sponsorable person, someone!'

'No!' Alex, Gary, Raoul and Francis answered in unison. Jon sulked for the rest of the day.

~

'So, what's your name?' Francis asked his 'sponserable person'.

'I'm Kadyn of Belnore.' he replied shyly, barely audible. Francis and Kadyn continued to converse (very quietly) with one another, staying very close to Raoul.

~

'Thom -' Alanna began, turning to the figure on her right.

'Thom?' the figure repeated, confused. Alanna realised that although the figure looked exactly like Thom, the voice was not his.

'Sorry, I thought you were my brother Thom. He's my twin, so he looks exactly like me.' Naryk nodded understandingly. 'Are we related? You look so similar to me that it's scary.'

'No, I don't think we are. –' He was interrupted by Alanna.

'You know, I remember having a really similar conversation before. It was in Trebond, in the market place.'

'I know.'

'How? Who are - _Nara_?' she whispered, looking the very picture of disbelief. There was a pause.

'The very same, Alanna.' was the whispered reply.

~

Author's Note: There. A nice long chappie. Do you like it? Review and tell me what else I need to add, like fluff (I know I need to add that), action and humour. Btw, italics are not working for me. I am using Word to type this. Is there something else I should be using instead? Do you guys want an A/J or A/G? Or anything else? Loads of my friends want A/J, but 've finally decided I'm A/G. I think Jon's a bit of a spoilt royal pain in the behind. But that doesn't mean I am an A/G shipper. Whether it is A/J or A/G will depend on you guys. So review and tell me what you want. Oh yeah, is anyone else here British, cos I am. I didn't think there were that many British people on FFN, but I came across quite a few recently.

P.S. Nice reviews are more welcome than flames.

****

Thanks List:

silverblazetamer: More stuff is coming. Thanks for reviewing. Have you updated?

****

Rizka: I will try and update weekly at the longest. ^_^

****

StarFire: Thanks. I have gone back to the other chapters and changed 'convert' to 'convent'.

****

~*Angel of Life*~: Your review made me feel all happy and … happy? Like I said in Rizka's review-y thanks-y thing, I will try and update weekly at the longest. Nachos for you! It's coz its hard to choose who to dedicate each chappie to, and if I list everyone, it becomes a thanks list.

****

Maria: Don't worry, Nara will not steal Alanna's spotlight, and she is not their long-lost sister. But it isn't a coincidence either…

****

demented-dreamer: Thanks. I will keep writing if people keep reviewing. ^_^

If you are looking for any good fics to read, go read StarFire's (she's like, no. 16 if you search for her ID, so it might be easier to search for one of her stories instead, e.g. Lady Alanna of Naxen), Bluebell of Mindelan, if she would actually UPDATE, HINT HINT, Chain Reaction, by SoHo Chic, and I have loads more favourites, go look them up my bio-y thing.


	5. Five trips to the toilet for Prince Jona...

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 5: Five trips to the toilet for Prince Jonathon.

Author's Note: First of all, I would like to say a BIG thank-you to StarFire, who introduced me to FFN and Tammy, so,

A BIG THANK-YOU TO STARFIRE FOR INTRODUCING ME TO FFN AND TAMMY!

Anyway, for those of you who have not read my previous chapter 5, I will probably not be able to post during the holidays, coz I am using the school internet to post. But I will keep writing during the holidays. I actually finished writing this chappie before the holidays! I'm so happy. It's quite interesting, actually. My chappies are getting longer and longer. So is my reviews list. But I would still like some more reviews, so all you people who are reading, but not reviewing, go press that little grey button at the bottom of the page. Anyway, I decided to post this chappie for the loyal reviewers that I _do_ have, so here it is.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of Tammy's stuff. That belongs to Tammy. I don't own the name Jym-bhh either, that belongs to my brother. I do, however, own the plot, Kadyn, and Nara.

Author's Note (_again_): Nara is Naryk. Naryk is Nara. I think some people misunderstood the ending if the last chappie.

~

Alanna and the other new pages followed their sponsors to their first lesson: reading and writing. Alanna and Thom both found it easygoing, and wondered why they needed this class anyway. Thom asked Gary and found, and to his surprise, that some nobles couldn't do either. The teacher, thankfully, was satisfied with their abilities in the subject, and assigned them a long, dull poem to read and report on. Alanna gaped at it, and hoped that was all the homework they got that day. It was not. Next, came mathematics, and for homework she had to solve four problems. They went to deportment, or in other words, manners for nobles. Kadyn knew which spoon to use first to use first at a banquet, and not to call a duke 'your Dukey-ship'. Alanna didn't. Neither did Thom or Nara. They were given a large tome of etiquette to read and were told to start lap-harp studies, whatever they were. Alanna counted up how much homework she had, and how long it would take her. Her eyes went glassy. Thom noticed, and hurried over o support her.

'What's wrong, Alann-' He promptly cut himself off before he let it slip that she was female.

'I- I- Too. Much. Homework! No. Time!' she gasped. Thom realised in horror what she meant.

'When _are_ we supposed to do all this work?' he asked, his eyes darting around wildly, as if he could find a solution if he looked hard enough.

'In you free time.' Raoul told him, grinning.

'And when is our free time?' Kadyn chirped in anxiously.

'Ah.' Gary murmured thoughtfully. 'It's more like 'where?'.'

Alex joined the conversation. 'It's an illusion. And only exists in your dreams.' he told them encouragingly. Francis was staring dreamily into space.

'Francis? What _are_ you dreaming about?' asked Prince Jonathon, smiling at his small friend's inattention. Francis continued to dream.

'Free time…' he murmured. Snapping out of his trance, and totally unaware of what was happening, he asked, 'What?'

The others simply chortled and began walking towards their rooms, while Francis followed them, bewildered.

As soon as Alanna got into the room, she found a desk and sat at it. She began to do her homework, determined to finish as much of it as she could before the next lesson. They were in Gary's room, and the older boys stood around talking, while the younger boys cluttered up the space by Alanna's desk.

The bell rang, and they began to make their way to the next lesson. Alanna felt rather pleased as she followed the large Raoul to History. She had finished half of her homework in that short space of time. She and the other new pages had even made an arrangement. Reading and writing she and Thom could do easily, so they helped Kadyn and Nara in that. In return, Nara helped them in Maths, and Kadyn in Deportment.

They arrived at the next lesson, and were greeted by the plump, friendly man who taught History, Sir Myles of Olau. He talked to them about the Code of Chivalry for a bit, then turned to the Bazhir. They left that lesson homework-free. Alanna was _very_ happy.

They went to have lunch, then went to Philosophy. Luckily they didn't get any homework from this lesson either. Their next lesson was in the courtyard. How long they would last in battle would depend on how well they learnt this lesson. Here, they were supposed to learn the fighting arts. Alanna looked round excitedly while Thom looked down and sighed.

~

The training master looked at them critically.

'This year's lot is not any better!' he began, and started naming their flaws, mostly of which didn't actually exist. 'Now may I please be excused?' he asked, turning to Duke Gareth. Duke Gareth used a too small hand to hide his smile.

'Sorry Aram. But you manage to turn out a creditable swordsman every time anyway.' Duke Gareth replied. Then, turning to the pages, he explained 'Aram Sklaw and Guardsman Smythesson will be instructing you. Learn well, and pay attention. If not you will pay the price when you go into battle.' With that, he left. A servant hurried towards them and whispered something is Sklaw's ear.

'Prince Jonathon, the King and Queen would like to speak with you.' Sklaw barked, then turned back to the rest of the class.

~

They learnt and practised archery, then sword fighting, with the bluntened practise swords. Alanna had coped quite well for her first lesson, but she soon tired with the heavy metal sword in her hand. Kadyn and Nara were tiring as well. Thom, however, wasn't. He wasn't actually doing anything. As his partner moved in to finish the match, Thom willed something to help him. His magic, anything. His partner's sword stopped around 5 inches from his neck, and could move no further forward. Nor could it move backwards, as its owner soon discovered. The owner of the sword let go, and the sword remained suspended in the air. Sklaw had seen.

'Are you using your magic to keep that up?' Sklaw barked (AN: Sklaw likes barking).

'I- think so.' replied Thom nervously.

'Well, let it down and continue the match. And-' he turned to face the pages who had stopped practising to see the floating sword, 'you need to continue as well. I never said stop.' He wandered over to Coram. 'That boy might not be much of a swordsman, but I have great plans for him as a battle mage. Untrained and already levitating!' Sklaw was rarely pleased, and this was one of those rare occasions. 'Their Majesties will be so pleased with me when they see I've trained, or arranged training for, a battle mage.'

~

Alanna wandered towards the baths with the rest of the pages.

'If it's all right with you,' she murmured to Raoul, 'I'm going to bathe in my room. I need to get something from there anyway.'

'I'll walk back with you.' Gary offered. 'If you just wait a few minutes.'

'No, it's all right. I'll walk back with him.' Raoul told Gary. 'You've already got a chick to act Mother Duck to! This one's mine!'

'Fine with me.' Gary replied, and turned towards the baths.

~

Alanna was walking to her room with Raoul when a voice from behind made them turn round.

Hey Raoul, Alan, mind if I walk back with you?' It was the Prince, back from his meeting with their Majesties.

'Sure. Why not?' agreed Raoul. 'So, what did they want?'

'Who? My parents?' Seeing Raoul nod, he went on. 'They wanted to tell me that Roger is arriving at the palace soon!'

'Really?' asked Raoul, as happy, hyper and bouncy as Jon.

'Yup!' (AN: Guess what I'm gonna say! Yup, you guessed right. I love that word!)

Roger?' Alanna questioned.

'Yes, he's my cousin, and he's the most powerful sorcerer in Tortall!'

'Oh.' Alanna said in reply.

~

They reached her room, and went in.

'Hey, Alan. Mind if I use the toilet here?' Jon asked. Alanna shook her head, then turned to Raoul. They talked about random things until Jon came out. Suddenly, in unison, Raoul and Jon cried out.

'Eek! I need the toilet!' They stared at each other in astonishment. Then, remembering what they had just said and realised, they dashed off; Jon back to the toilet and Raoul to find another. Alanna stared at the places they'd been standing in a moment ago. A female voice, not made for mortal ears to hear, broke the silence.

'My daughter,' the voice began smoothly, though it sounded slightly unsure of itself. Alanna jumped at the word 'daughter'. She turned around, as a figure materialised where she had been staring a moment ago. Seeing no-one behind, she turned back round, and, upon seeing the figure, jumped again.

'It's about time we talked.' The figure pushed back her hood, revealing emerald eyes, full, red lips and startling, almost-white skin. She paused, seeming to wait for some response.

'Who are you, and why are you in my room?' Alanna asked indignantly, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. 'And I'm not your 'daughter'! My mother died years ago, and how can you have a male daughter?!'

'But you are not male.' the figure said confidently, hearing Alanna's voice, which was not completely disguised. Alanna stared at her. 'You are female, and you name is Alanna of Trebond.' Alanna stared even more.

The sound of the bathroom door opening interrupted them from their conversation. Jon immediately yelped, and relocked the bathroom door.

'What did you do?' Alanna asked, interested. 'And, by the way, would you speak a bit softer please?'

'I will answer your questions one by one. First, I am the Goddess. Secondly, I chose to visit you because you are one of my Chosen. (AN: *sing-song voice* Alanna doesn't believe you!) Thirdly, you are right; you cannot have a male daughter. But you are female. We both know that. And when the Prince returned to the bathroom? That was a simple spell to keep him out of the way so I could talk to you. Lastly, I will speak more softly, as not to deafen your mortal ears. Any more questions, my Chosen One?' the Goddess asked. The bathroom door opened again, but the Goddess noticed, and Jon ended up shutting it hastily.

'Um… No, your-' _Oh no! Not this again!_ Alanna thought to herself. She made a stab at trying to come up with the correct title, and ended up finishing the sentence with, '-Goddessy-nessy-shippy… ship?!'

The Goddess smiled. 'My gift to you before I leave.' She touched her hand to Alanna's forehead, and Alanna miraculously knew what a duke was called as opposed to a Goddess.

'Your wisely-beautily-ness.' Alanna gabbled excitedly. Then, realising the Goddess had tricked her, she glared at her.

'Do not glare at me so! Even your brother did not glare at me that much!' Alanna frowned. Why would Thom want to glare at the Goddess? The Goddess looked faintly embarrassed. She made a mental note to ask Thom about it later. 'Anyway, I have one more gift to you.' the Goddess told her. She looked around, then, finding the fireplace, she reached into it and pulled out a piece of coal, and held it out to Alanna. Alanna took it, then was startled how cold it was. She looked closely at it, and realised there were flames dancing within it, and that it seemed to be glazed in a layer of transparent stuff. (AN: I was writing this at 11.15! I could think of a better word than stuff!) 

'Wear it whenever possible. Take it off only when necessary.' The Goddess turned to leave.

'Goddess?' Alanna asked, a mischievous look on her face. 'Could you do me one favour, please?'

'What might that be?' the Goddess questioned in response.

'Send the Prince in one more time!' The Goddess returned her mischievous grin, and waved her hand over the bathroom door. With that, she left.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Jon had only taken one step out of the bathroom, when he squealed and returned to it. Alanna laughed herself silly as the bell rang for the next lesson.

~

He saw the door handle turn, and the rough voices of the guards lash out.

'Who goes there?' one of them demanded. There was a rustle of silk as a hood was pushed back. He heard many hasty apologies. The six and a half foot figure ignored them. He saw his door handle turn again. She stepped in, and Duke Roger smiled evilly.

'It's about time, Skandine.' he murmured, as he gestured her to sit down.

~

Author's Note: There. Long chappie. I said this last time. More characters met. She's met Jon, Gary, Raoul, Francis, Alex, Myles, George, Ralon and Duke Roger (well, we've met him). Is there anyone else important that she needs to meet? And would you guys like A/J or A/G? Or anything else? I've had 25 review, but only one of them told me what they want! So if you want your opinion to be considered, send it in! Or else I haven't a clue what you want. Also, I need ideas! I already have a few ideas, but not enough. Ideas for chapter headings would also be useful. I have the next chapter's, but none of the ones after. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do so now!

Thanks List:

****

Blade Griffin: Yippee! Yup yup.

****

huzzahuzza: No, it didn't. This chappie does though.

****

StarFire: Okay.

****

Wilting Rose: He would? Okay.

****

huzzahuzza: Keep writing anyway. Your story's been up a shorter amount of time than mine but it's got more reviews!

****

SoHo Chic: I _tried_ to follow your advice, but you put too many points in that review. Try to keep to 3 or 4 main points each time, or it's too much for my poor little brain to analyse! ^_^

****

White-wolf: Yay! Someone loves my name! *proudly* Look! I am updating! What about you? Ahem ahem. That's a different matter.

****

demented-dreamer: There is only 1 look alike! Why does everyone think Naryk and Nara are two different people?

****

Tigress-of-Shang: Only three!

****

hyperchick88: Nara is the same person as Naryk.

****

Angel-Goddess: Thank-you! Someone loves my chapter titles! Oh yeah, what do you use to type your chapters, cos italics never come up when I type them. I know StarFire! She's my fwend. She's in my class at skool. Just felt like saying that.

****

Galenbrethil: Thank-you!

If you are looking for any good fics to read, go read Chain Reaction, by SoHo Chic, Queen Goddess? by StarFire, Bluebell of Mindelan's and Sir Arianna of Sesroh's Alanna and Raoul.

I get to kill off Sklaw! That was random.

If you still haven't reviewed yet, do so now, or you are a cruel, cruel person! Any way please review, and remember that if I do not upload before the end of term, there will be no more new chappies until next year!

DR (_Not_ 'Doctor', '_Drowning Rooster!_') I know. Lame joke.


	6. Six Drunk Nobles at a Party

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 6: Six Drunk Nobles at a party.

Author's Note: You should be very grateful. I tagged along with my mum to work so I could post this. And also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Okay, now that that's done, time to type up some random Author's Notes before the story.

'Like the chapter headings? My friend, Kugili, gave me a really good idea for the seventh chappie. It's _so_ suitable, with Christmas coming up now as well as in Tortall. The only problem is that it doesn't exist in Tortall. But it's around the right time of year. Okay, not 'some' random Author's Notes, 'one'. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tammy's stuff. That belongs to Tammy. I do not own the names that I borrowed from other people. They belong to other people. Oh yeah,

*~*~*~*~*~*~***IMPORTANT***~*~*~*~*~*~*

I have changed Naru to Nara, cos my bro keeps saying I'll ended up getting sued. ^_^

(This bit is surrounded by 'IMPORTANT' notices because _some_ people don't bother to read Author's Notes. There, another random Author's Note. ^_^)

*~*~*~*~*~*~***IMPORTANT***~*~*~*~*~*~*

~

Alanna had now been in the palace for a few days, and the Prince, Alex, Raoul, Gary, Francis and Kadyn could now tell her and the other two apart: well, sometimes. It was Gary who had pointed it out. Thom looked, a sort of 'handsome', _not_ that Gary was attracted to him. Alan didn't. Naryk simply looked… different. The others agreed with this analysis, and though the identical three knew they could now be told apart, they didn't know how. The others had agreed not to tell them, as not to offend Alan or Naryk. The court ladies, of course, had never noticed. They were pretty, but unfortunately very shallow. The difference between the three was very subtle, and a type court ladies would never notice. It was a kind of… inner beauty if you like.

The four new pages walked alongside their sponsors and the Prince. They were going to meet Duke Roger, as he was due to arrive around now. They stopped just outside the building of the palace, facing the gates. The Prince jumped up and down, clapping his hands in delight. Gary muttered something about being over-enthusiastic, and Raoul grunted in agreement.

'And perhaps a little more discreet.' added Alex.

Once Jon had calmed down a suitable amount, (AN: I was gonna put 'to a manageable amount of hyperness', but it did not seem very suitable) the duke was lead to a cosy, rarely-used room, blindfolded. They lead him to the door, then, after telling him it was there, asked him to guess what was behind it. They were very proud of this. Behind the door lay roast chickens, brightly coloured decorations, plush-cushioned seats: anything a duke could ever want… almost. Many an hour had been spent finding and practising the spell that had concealed the fact there was a party, and, on top of that, another spell had been cast by Jon and Gary, so if the first one had been penetrated, the spell would shatter completely. This had been very useful because that way they knew if someone had found out. But the spell had not shattered. So they all stood there, looking very proud of themselves.

'I know.' the Duke said with certainty in reply to their question. 'You have roast chickens, brightly coloured decorations, plush-cushioned chairs and a lot of other _surprise party_ items!' They stared at him in awe and surprise. How could he know? The spell… and only the prince, his group and their sponsors had known anyway.

'How…' began Jon.

'Let's just say there are other ways to find things out, eh, dear cousin?' replied Roger mysteriously.

~

The four new pages were left outside the room, as the duke clearly preferred to dine with people he knew. Alanna, wanting to make full use of the time, went straight up to Thom, and asked him to occupy Kadyn while she spoke to Nara.

'What do you mean?' asked Thom in astonishment. 'She's in the convent- what?! You mean she's not there any more? No, it can't be…'

'She's here, Thom. She's here.' Alanna replied softly. 'Naryk is Nara, Nara is Naryk.'

Thom was still staring at the space she had been standing in, as she took quick, business-like step towards Nara. Realising what was happening, Thom hastily pulled his eyes away from Nara and Alanna, and made his way over to Kadyn, where he quickly engaged him in conversation.

~

Once she had dragged Nara a reasonable distance, Alanna rounded on her.

'What are you doing here?' Alanna asked, her fear causing her temper to surface. 'I asked you so many times, you wouldn't tell me. You said you couldn't, with so many people around. So tell me now, you have no excuse to postpone your explanation again!'

'Actually-'

'Don't start giving me excuses! I just want an explanation!'

'Well,' Seeing Alanna growl, she changed her opening word of her explanation, which seemed to satisfy Alanna better. 'When I arrived at the convent, I saw immediately why you didn't want to spend six years of your life there. Me and Maude (AN: I know, it should be 'Maude and I', but she's a very poor commoner and didn't learn that.) walked in, and these convent girls walked past, talking about whether they would court a squire with purple socks. I would have laughed at the ridiculous suggestion. They simply tried to look intelligent and considered the suggestion seriously. Then a maid came out to lead us to the Daughter's office. I then found out it was none other than my friend's mother, Lea. I managed to persuade Maude to leave, as the maid would make sure I went in anyway. I then explained the situation to her, and she agreed to help me. She cut my hair for me, and found me some breeches. She also helped me repack my case with male clothing. She even offered to remove any mail from your father, as she was the Daughter's secretary. I agreed gratefully, and she rushed me outside to a horse and cart, and paid the driver to take me here. She had been gone for a terribly long time, and the Daughter must have scolded her so. But her efforts paid off. I am here. It's lucky I'm here, though, I help you with the maths.'

'Oh.' Alanna said expressionlessly, at loss of what to say. 'Actually, how come you know your maths if you never got any education?'

'Well, I had to, or I would have been cheated out of my change in the market place.'

'Okay, well… Are you sure you covered all your tracks?'

'Yup!' replied Nara with confidence. Alanna scanned the girl's face for any sign of uncertainty.

'Good.'

Upon telling Nara to occupy Kadyn, Alanna dragged Thom away, then explained to him what had happened. He sighed.

'You know, we are going to have to tell Coram sometime.' he pointed out.

'Why?' Alanna asked indignantly.

'Because he is going to find out sometime, whether we like it or not, and it's better he find out from us and we can ease him into the idea than he finds out from someone else.' Thom explained.

'S'pose so.' agreed Alanna. 'But I really dread the day we tell him.'

'Never mind that for now. When I was talking to Kadyn, he asked what I thought of Duke Roger. I don't know about you, but I think the Duke dislikes us more than he lets on.'

~

'So, what do you think of Duke Roger?' Kadyn asked Nara casually.

'Well, he seemed quite nice. But then I don't really know him very well.' replied Nara.

The bell rang of the next lesson, and the four new pages, realising they were lost without their sponsors, clustered together in a worried little group. They debated over whether to disturb the partying six, and risk their wrath, or wait until they came out, and risk to teacher's wrath. They were saved from making this decision, however, by loud, out-of-tune singing, as Roger and Jon, Gary and Alex, and Raoul and Francis came waltzing out.

'I will marry you-----u,/ And you'll be a prince-----ss./ When I am ki-----ng,/ You'll be my quee-----n.' sang Gary at the top of his voice. Raoul continued the song.

'I love you dear-----ly,/ But shall part year-----ly,/ To bring you back a/ Mithros blessed be-----an.' The four new pages glanced into the room, and spotted the cause of the loud, tuneless sing and the dancing. Empty wine bottles covered the floor, hiding it almost completely from view. By now, Jon had started singing.

'I will cherish the be-----an,/ And be your quee-----n,/ Then suddenly, BA-----NG!/ I'll run off to become Shang.'

'I love you dear-----ly,' continued Alex. 'So I'll return year-----ly,/ To receive a/ Mithros blessed be-----an.'

'I am danc-----ing,' sang the Duke (AN: Hehe!) 'Because I'm going to be ki-----ng!/ It's going to be so much fu-----n,/ Murdering my cous-----in!/I will kill my unc' and au-----nt,/ And the Prince I shall hu-----nt,/ So I can have a/ Mithros blessed be-----an!'

'What's with the Mitros blessed beans? asked Alanna. Thom simply shrugged in reply. Just then, Francis started singing.

'I would fall down a loo,/ Even two,/ Just so I could/ Marry you!'

'Excuse me, Prince Jonathon?' began Alanna formally.

'Gentle lady, I am sorry. I did not see you there.' he replied. Alanna stopped in shock. _Gentle lady?_

'He's drunk. Humour him.' advised Kadyn. Alanna nodded to him, then turned back to the Prince.

'I was hopping you could lead me to the History room.' Alanna giggled a high, court-ladyish giggle.

'Of course, fair lady. Pray do follow me.' The Prince took Alanna's arm, and began to lead her to the History room, while the drunks and the other new pages followed.

By the time they arrived at the History room, Jon had ordered seven geese to be at to Midwinter ball for the 'fair lady' and they were a quarter of an hour late. Their teacher, Sir Myles of Olau, was quick to comment on their lateness.

'You are late.' he told them sternly. The drunks all nodded happily. '_Very_ late.' They nodded again, smiling happily. 'Do you care to explain why?' Once more they nodded, still grinning foolishly. When they didn't explain, he looked to the others.

'They're uh… drunk??' explained a very nervous Kadyn.

'Sit down for now, I will deal with you later.' ordered the plump knight. They all promptly sat down, the drunk ones nodding happily as they sat, looking the very picture of innocence.

'Duke Roger? Why do you sit down as well?' asked the rather bewildered teacher. In reply, the Duke simply grinned happily. 'Someone, go get a healer!' At once, the whole class rose and left, anxious to find someone whole would cure their beloved Prince and Duke, especially as the Duke should have being protected, or at least warned, by his Gift.

Upon seeing a whole class arrive, Duke Baird, the head healer, sent around twenty of his healers to go and see what was wrong. The healers ended up taking the drunk six (AN: He he! Famous Five, Drunk Six!) away to the healing wing, because of the amount of alcohol they had drunk.

The class took a while to settle down. Alanna caught up really quickly, and explained it to Nara, Kadyn and Thom, who found she had a knack of explaining it so it sounded real. Instead of helping the others with reading and writing as in their agreement, she changed to history.

Stress showed in their faces, which Sir Myles assumed was from work, although it was actually from worrying about what to do about the drunks, and how they would get to class on time. 'Has Duke Gareth granted you any time off yet?' asked the knight.

'No.' replied Naryk. Myles raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said no more.

~

It was the evening. Thom and Alanna walked down the pages' wing together. 'There's something I must tell you.' he whispered. 'A few days ago- hang on a bit. You will never believe me.' He frowned.

'Spit it out, Thom. Don't leave me hanging! Tell me first, then I'll decide whether or not to believe you.' retorted Alanna.

'Well, you'll never believe me, but here goes. A few days ago, I was visited by the Goddess herself-' began Thom, before being interrupted by Alanna.

'A few days ago? As in the first day lessons?'

'Yes-'

'So was I!'

'You're joking!'

'No, I'm perfectly serious!'

'Really? Well, on the first day of proper lessons, after all that fighting stuff, she appeared. She simply… materialised. She said, 'Hello, my daughter.' and I stared at her. She said, 'Stop staring at me so!' and I glared at her. She grumbled, then said, 'Oh Grumpy One, I have a present for you. There, a cat. Now stop glaring.' I stopped glaring. Instead, I stared at the cat. It's eyes… Well, the best way would be for you to see them for yourself.' They were standing outside Thom's room. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. _Finally. You took long enough._

'What was that?' Alanna asked. A black kitten was curled up by the fire, but had lifted its head when they had entered.

'Look at its eyes.' whispered Thom. Alanna found herself staring at the kitten's eyes. They were purple.

'Purple eyes…' Alanna breathed. 'Is it male or female?' She moved over to check.

'Male.' Thom said hastily. 'You really don't want to check, it nearly clawed my face off when I did.'

'Well, shall I keep the kitten then?' she asked.

'Might as well, seeing as it was supposed to be for you. Now, what did the Goddess say when she visited you?'

~

Duke Roger sighed. Of all the things that could have gone wrong. The healers had found out that sorcery had been used to make the wine addictive, therefore causing the drinks to drink continuously. How could he have been so stupid as not to make himself immune to his own spell? And he had ended up spilling all his plans in a song! That was the very reason he had not wanted any people he didn't know at the party. Of course, the people he knew and had a good reputation with had dismissed it immediately, certain that he had been joking. Those people who did not know him, or of his wonderful reputation, well, it had lingered in their minds. He had made a lot of mistakes, but he wouldn't make any more. He still had some advantages, yes, he still had some.

'Dear cousin, there are so many other ways to find things out.' he said, grinning evilly.

~

Author's Note: There. What do you think? I know, I am hopeless at writing songs/poems. Oh well. I can't think of anything else to put here, except r/r!

Thanks List:

****

huzzahuzza: I know. All the names I make up are weird.

****

StarFire: Well, FanFiction is very important.

****

Bluebell of Mindelan: Okay. I've reviewed your fic. Have you updated yet?

****

CopperCurls: Thanks. And, yup, I know who you are.

****

Sarah Coldheart: Oh good. I liked that bit too, but then, it's my fic!

****

pheonixaurora0: Yup is such a good word!!!

****

moon_starx: Okay. One vote for A/J, one vote for A/G now! Vote, people!

****

Angel-Goddess: Thanks! All my italics are coming up now!

****

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	7. Seven Geese A Laying

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 7: Seven Geese A-Laying

Author's Note: I am sooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in ages! (Esp. to Insane Horse Lover) I got writer's block, then this huge history project (which I haven't started) for next week, then this I.T. project.This chappie's about the servants' reactions to the seven geese Jon ordered when he was drunk, and Alanna finally meets George properly. If any of you have any ideas for what to call chapter 8, I would _really _appreciate it if you reviewed and told me. Also, would anyone mind if I skipped a few years because I haven't a clue what she's going to do for 8 years. Anyway, read and enjoy (hopefully).

Disclaimer: I don't own Tammy's stuff. I do own my stuff. That was easy.

BIG THANK-YOU TO WILTING ROSE FOR MY CHAPTER TITLE!

Oh yeah,

AND THANK-YOU TO COPPERCURLS FOR HELPING ME GETTING THE CORRECT TORTALLAN TERMS FOR THINGS.

~

The kitchen was buzzing. Not with excitement about the upcoming ball, but with confusion and laughter.

'-geese? Seven geese? Are you sure? asked Martha, the rather bewildered fat, friendly head cook.

'Yes,' replied the equally confused boy. 'And Doz said that he also said 'Don't kill them. I want them to be alive and uncooked, so I can show dear Roaldy the gentle geese for the gentle lady'! So Doz just nodded and scampered off, then came to tell me to tell you.'

'You're positive he said that?'

'Yes, yes!'

'Well… Go to the stables and get Doslo-'

'Go and get Doz…'

'-then you two can both go down to the marketplace – you do know where it is, don't you?'

'Yes. Me and Doz go there often.'

'Good. Well, choose seven gees and buy them, and make sure they are not overpriced.'

'Okay.' He turned to leave.

'One more thing, Master Laen.' He turned back round to face her. 'Make sure you choose _pretty_ geese.'

~

The new pages and their sponsors, accompanied, of course, by Jon, walked through the streets of Corus. They had been given half a day off to get ready for the ball, and buy anything they needed. Also, a batch of court ladies were due to arrive that morning, and their teachers wanted them out from underfoot. Gary had moaned a little, but they had managed to get him out of the palace by reminding him that he might see some pretty sourt ladies in the city buying new dresses. He had reluctantly agreed, but only after his father had literally picked him up and put him outside.

They wandered around the marketplace, and Alanna stared at all the stuff. _There's so _much_ of it!_ She thought to herself. Thom was also staring, and voiced Alanna's thought out loud.

'There's so _much_ of anything!' he exclaimed. The older boys grinned at him.

'Most of it's overpriced, anyway.' Gary told him. 'If you want anything for a half-decent price, you have to haggle.'

'Haggle?'

'Look, I'll show you.' Gary walked over to one of the stalls, and pointed to a fluffy teddy bear.

__

Haggling? Alanna thought to herself. _That looks more like arguing!_ Feeling that watching Gary haggle was getting decidedly boring, she wandered over to the livestock section.

''I think this goose looks pretty.' a boy murmured thoughtfully.

'Hm... yeah, but this goose looks quite nice, too.' another boy observed.

'Why don't we get both? Then we've got seven anyway.'

'Good idea.'

The two boys began haggling, and Alanna sighed and turned away. _Haggling, haggling, haggling._ she thought to herself. _Always haggling. is that all you do here?_ She looked around, and not to her surprise, saw more people _haggling_. A book caught her eye, and she wandered over to the stall in which it was on. A few stalls to its right, there was a shiny cat ornament, which she then made her way over to. _There is a lot of stuff,_ Alanna thought to herself, _and some of it is really quite interesting._ She found another interesting object, and wandered over to _that_. Very soon she found she was lost. Completely lost, in completely unfamiliar surroundings. An unfamiliar place, unfamiliar people, unfamiliar faces. Where had Gary and the others got to? Well, they definitely weren't here.

A finger tapped her on her shoulder, and she spun around. She looked into a face with incredibly familiar hazel eyes.

'Not you again!' she groaned, under her breath. (AN: did that make sense?) 'Who are you?'

'George Cooper of the Lower City, young Trebond.'

'Trebond, eh? Why do you think that?' she snapped.

'Isn't that a bit obvious? Met your sister when I visited Trebond. She was complainin' about goin' t' th' convent. Actually, that might well 'ave been you.' He looked at her searchingly. Alanna glared at him.

'An answer, please?' she asked impatiently. Normally she was more polite to strangers, but normally she could also trust her instincts. At the moment her instuncts were telling her she could trust _him_, but she knew for sure he was a thief, and he may even occasionally be a hired murderer. _Trust him?!_ her mind screamed. _Do you think I'm crazy?!_

'You Trebonds all look th' same.' he said simply. There was a pause. 'You look lost.'

'I'm not lost!' she retorted. 'I just... don't know where I am.'

'You're lost, then.'

'Well...' she floundered for a bit.

'I'm not going t' stab you when you're not lookin'.' he told her kindly.

'Oh.' It sounded like he spoke truthfully, and Alanna's instincts were still telling her to trust him. 'You're.... a thief, but my instincts are telling me to trust you.' She laughed nervously.

'You must learn to trust your instincts.' he replied. 'Especially when you follow my profession. Follow me, and I'll lead you t' your companions.'

'Um...' She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, never mind thieves, but there was no one who wasn't a stranger to her here. Anyway, she trusted him, even though she knew she shouldn't. 'Okay.'

She was following him through the streets, when she saw Ralon. She cursed. All the pages and squires had half a day off, so she should have expected to see him around, whether she liked it or not. She side-stepped behind George, but not before she saw a look of recognition in George's eyes as well.

'Tha' Malven lad,' he hissed. 'Always sneerin' a' ev'rything, ev'n m' thieves. Time t' get m' own back, _again_.'

He began to move casually towards the boy, then passed. Only Alanna, watching very intently, noticed his hand stealthily empty Ralon's money pouch. He strolled back to her.

'Tha''s better.' he murmured. 'Well, it made _me_ feel better, anyway.'

He made his way through the streets and alleyways, sometimes turning at the corners. Alanna stayed close behind him. He stopped outside an inn, then turned to her.

'Jus' goin' in there fer a moment. Comin'?'

'Um… Okay.'

She followed him into the dimly lit building. He seemed completely at home. He strolled up to the counter, and greeted the old bartender.

'Still servin' this lazy bunch, Solom?' he asked, grinning. Solom heaved a fake sigh.

'Yup. 'Fraid so.' he replied in a fake voice. Changing to a more realistic tone, he asked, indicating a mug, ' 'like the usual?' George nodded, then made his way over to the middle of the pub. Alanna followed. A hush fell over the inn, as George cleared his throat.

'Jus' wantin' t' ask ye, have any of ye seen –' He looked to Alanna.

'Jon – the prince,' she squeaked. 'and Gary, the King's advisor's son –'

'Has anyone seen the Prince, or Master Gary of Naxen?' he repeated in his strong (and louder) voice.

'They were walkin' down 'Nobles' Road', th' last time I saw them.' a voice called out. 'In the direction of the big hat shop.'

'Thanks, Marek.' George turned round to face Alanna. 'C'mon, Trebond. Let's go.'

~

Author's Note: I'm cutting it off here coz its getting just a _touch_ long. I will post as soon as I can. Forget that 'I will post once a week' thing that I wrote a few chapters ago. It's not going to happen. Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and plz REVIEW some more! Thanks!

****

Thanks List:

Lioness-07863: Nara is v. important. And... I'm not sure what to do with Thom, but he definitely will train his Gift somehow.

****

Insane Horse Lover: *quails* Yes, your Majesty, I'm updating. I'm a good girl. ^_^ Have you updated yet?

****

demented-dreamer: Um... I think you're right, Jon does sound idiot-ish. Oops.

****

moon-starx: Okay!

****

Galenbrethil: Yup! Went to toilet lots and lots of times!

****

White-wolf: I'm writing! Yay! You updated! And you like my pen name! ^_^

****

Princess Amara of Conte: Um... I'll see what I can do. Lotsa people want A/G.

****

Insane Horse Lover: Oh. Okay.


	8. Eight Giggling Pages in a Hat Shop

****

Two Alannas

Chapter Eight: Eight Giggling Pages in a Hat Shop

Author's Note: Um... hi. You'll never guess what! I've redone my bio (more or less) properly! Now it has more that two sentences! Yay! Um... what exactly are you supposed to put in ANs?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO NESHYPOOS!!!
    
    (No… I have not gone crazy… Here's the chapter.)

~

Gary and Thom arrived in the centre of the marketplace, both panting, where Jon, the sponsors and the sponsored had been waiting.

'Did you find him?' Jon asked Gary.

'Who?' asked Raoul.

'A-----lan,' Jon said slowly, dragging the word out, like it was the most obvious thing in all of Tortall.

'Oh yeah!' said Raoul.

'You're supposed to be sponsoring him, remember?' piped up Francis.

'I was asking Gary a question!' Jon half-shouted.

''What was the question again, Jon?'

'D-----id y-----ou fin-----d hi-----m?' asked Jon.

'Who?' asked Raoul.

'You're supposed to be spons-' began Francis.

'Gary!' This time Jon did shout.

'What did you say?' questioned Gary, quite enjoying himself. It was funny when Jon got exasperated. And they didn't get to do this often, either. Seeing a pout beginning to form on his friend's face, he quickly said, 'Did we find Alan? No.'

'But between us we've looked almost everywhere!' said Alex, somewhat confusedly. Then his face cleared. 'Except-'

'The BIG HAT SHOP!' everyone cried.

~

'-so thievin' in't really so bad,' finished George. They had been talking all the way to 'Nobles' Road', mostly about George and his occupation.

'Y'know, you're not so bad: for a thief!' laughed Alanna.

'Shhh!' went George, but not at all quietly.

'So... I get why you call Corus Road 'Nobles' Road', but why do you call King's Street 'Rich Man's Road'?'

'Coz it's fill'd w'th rich nobles who don't realise they've bin robb'd 'til the end'a the day.' Alanna subconsciously checked that her money pouch was still there. 'Bliss fer us thieves, eh?'

Alanna chuckled nervously.

'Bet ye can't wai' te b' outta m' company.' He interrupted Alanna as she tried to protest. 'Well, no need te worry; yer friends are jus' in there.' He gestured to a large building. 'I'll walk ye over there, shall I?'

~

The group of pages looked in astonishment at the large building.

'Wow! I heard the Big Hat Shop-' began Kadyn.

'Hats 'R' Us, not 'The Big Hat Shop,' interrupted Jon, somewhat stiffly.

'Yeah, The Big Hat Shop,' Kadyn continued, 'was big, but I didn't expect it to be _this_ big!'

'It's Hats 'R' Us, _not_ the Big Hat Shop,' repeated Jon.

'But it _is_ a Big Hat Shop,' protested Nara. And with that, Jon had to give up.

They carried on walking towards to large building, when suddenly, just as they stepped into the building, a group of minstrels in one of its corners burst into a song.

' (To the tune of 'Santa Claus is coming to Town')

Hat are us!

Hats we sell!

But hats don't exist in Hell!

So buy

A hat

While, you can!'

In astonishment, the group jumped backwards, and the minstrels promptly stopped singing.

'That was… interesting,' announced Jon. (AN: Yes, I know, I'm making Jon into a total prick. Oops. I don't do it on purpose! I'm a natural! ^_^)

'What's Hell?' asked Kadyn.

'I dunno. Probably some made up place,' replied Raoul.

Suddenly the band started up again, but abruptly stopped. Everyone looked round.

'Hey! Look at me!' shouted Nara.

She danced into the shop, and the band began playing. Then she hopped out again, and the music stopped as abruptly as it had the previous time. She continued to hop in and out, and the music stopped and started in time to her.

Raoul giggled. 'That looks fun! _I_ wanna try too!' (What? They're only ten or so!) Raoul ran up to the shop door, and began to hop around too.

Then Gary giggled. 'That looks fun! _I _wanna try too!' So _he_ ran up to the shop door, and began to hop around.

The Francis giggled. 'That looks fun! _I_ wanna try too!' So _he_ ran up to the shop door, and began to hop around.

Then Alex giggled. 'That looks fun! _I_ wanna try too!' So _he_ ran up to the shop door, and began to hop around.

Then Kadyn giggled. 'That looks fun! _I_ wanna try too!' So _he_ ran up to the shop door, and began to hop around.
    
    Then Jon began giggling. 'Do you know how funny you look, hopping around like that?' he asked, and fell down on the floor giggling. Everyone looked expectantly at Thom, who was the only one who wasn't giggling.

'We're supposed to be looking for my si- brother, remember?' he shouted angrily. _'Twin'. ''Twin's a good word. You can't go wrong with 'twin'._

'Who?' giggled Raoul.

'You're supposed to be sponsoring him, remember?' giggled Francis.

'Not _this_ again!' giggled Jon.

'You're not going to move until they call security, are you?' asked Thom, shaking his hand. Hearing this, two large men in uniform detached themselves from the crowds and began to make their way to the unsuspecting pages.

~

He walked with her to the entrance.

'Thanks,' she said gratefully.

'No need te mention it. See ye around.' He vanished into the crowd.

Alanna stood there. Looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of her friends. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait very long until they were frog-marched to the front of the shop. The sight of them being frog-marched along like that, and their infectious giggles, soon had Alanna sagged against the wall, unable to stand up without aid.

~

The giggling pages arrived back at the palace just in time for lunch. In order to get back, they had had to pay a large carriage to take them back, completely incapable of taking themselves back. What's more, they had also had to pay the driver to literally pick them up and put them into the carriage as they were barely able to stand up, and pay the driver for the time wasted trying to tell him where to go and what to do – and getting interrupted by the giggles every time.

They rushed into the pages' mess, and soon were tucking into all sorts of food. What they didn't know was the owners of Hats 'R' Us had come to the palace to complain.

~

Author's Note: Dun dun DUN!!! Oh dear, they're in trouble! Yay! Very proud. Two chapters written this week! Don't expect another for a few months. ^_^ And please REVIEW, because if I don't get any reviews *sniff* I shall be too downcasted to write any more! ^_^

DR

(I've updated my bio!)

Please R+R Eternal Life, my other fic.

Thanks List: 

****

white lily: Um... okay. Thanks!

****

insane horse lover: I'm updating!

****

moon-starx: Okay!

****

Insane Horse Lover: I think I reviewed it. I check and see.


	9. Nine Pages are in Deeeeeeeeep Trouble

****

Two Alannas

Chapter 9: Nine Pages are in Deeeeeeeeep Trouble

Author's Note: I'm finally updating. Hard work. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I … um… haven't thought up an excuse yet… Thanks to all the helpful reviews. Special thanks to Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh for all her encouraging reviews and help!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOON-STARX! Yay! ****

P.S. I plan to churn out five chappies during half term… look out for them! Actually, don't, coz I probably won't manage.

~

The staff of Hat's 'R' Us had not been pleased to see eight pages jumping in and out of the shop entrance. Neither had the minstrels. They had found it incredibly hard to keep up their playing with the excited pages' hopping. They had complained to the manager, and he hadn't been pleased either.

In the palace, the eight offending pages and an innocent Alanna walked down the hall, stomachs now satisfied, Timon hurried up to them.

'Prince Jonathon, Highness?' he began. 'Duke Gareth has requested the presence of you, Masters Gary, Alex, Raoul, Francis, Thom, Naryk and Kadyn.' Losing his formal tone, he warned quietly, 'He's not best pleased with how you spent your day off.' He left.

'Wha… What did we do?' asked Kadyn anxiously.

Thom shrugged. 'Haven't a clue. What _did_ we do on our day off?'

'We lost Alan,' helpfully supplied Alex.

'But we found him too,' reminded Raoul.

'But what else could we have done?' pondered Alanna out loud. Francis suddenly inhaled sharply.

'What is it, Francis?' Jon asked, concerned.

'The Big Hat Shop,' he replied shakily. And they all realised what he meant.

~

They stood in front of Duke Gareth's desk, awaiting his verdict.

'… for displaying uncalled-for behavior, so tarnishing the reputation and image of the palace, you will remain in the palace for two months. You will also each write a letter to the Big Hat Shop-' Jon bit his tongue in an attempt to not correct his uncle. '- apologizing for abusing the facilities provided. You may go.' Turning to Timon, who had now returned, he said, 'Fetch Master Ralon in please.'

~

Alanna made her way to her room, wondering what she was going to do while she waited for her friends. She walked to the door, and opened it. Then she stuck her head through it. Then she pulled it back. Then she stuck her arm through it. The she pulled it back. Then she stuck her head back through it. And the wind slammed the door shut. SPLAT!

'Ouch.' Dazed and confused, she finally decided to walk through the door.

__

That was stupid, a voice commented. Alanna shook her head to clear it. _No, I am not the little voice in your mind that visits sometimes._

'Oh.'

__

Over here!

Alanna twisted and turned, trying to find the source of the voice, catching sight of her black kitten in the process. Then it waved. Both forepaws. It was trying to catch her attention.

'You???'

__

Yup. The voice sounded insulted. _Why shouldn't it be me?_

'Sorry. I'm just surprised. I've never… met a cat as intelligent as you?' Alanna's attempt at convincing flattery was not very convincing. But the compliment-loving kitten was quite happy to accept it.

__

Care to give me a name?

'Anything in particular you'd like?'

__

Not Fluffles, per-lease!

'How about Cuddles?' she teased.

__

Oi! The kitten didn't really sound angry, though. It jumped onto her shoulder, and playfully swatted her nose.

~

'Thom?'

'Yup?'

The gang were on the way back from their little chat, heading for their rooms.

'Did you hear that Sklaw is trying to find training for you?'

'Yes. The whole _palace_ has heard.' Thom snorted. 'Don't believe it, though. He doesn't like me – he's hated me since I held that sword in the air with my Gift by mistake. Why would he single me out? Anyway, court gossip is always at least ninety percent fiction.'

'Not always. Court gossip also says it's supposed to be a secret. That sounds about right.'

They arrived back at the pages wing, and decided to check on Alanna first. Hearing their knock and voices, she yanked the door open.

'My cat –' she began excitedly, about to tell they he could talk.

__

They'll think you're crazy, he warned. _They'll send you to a loony home._

'-hasn't got a name,' she finished lamely.

'Well… give him one.'

'Okay…'

'How about Fluffles?'

'Cuddles?'

The black kitten began to snarl.

'Or maybe not.'

~

Author's Note: Hard hard work. Don't see how some people write a chapter a day. Don't expect any more until Christmas. ^_^

DR

****

P.S. If you're looking for great fics to read, read Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh's, which are really funny. Also, some other fics to read are , CopperCurls1's and moon-starx's.

****

Cherry-Alanna: Ooh, good! Yay! claps hands and umps up and down I like Past Lives.

****

Kaelin: Thank-you for taking the piggy poll. Now please persuade a friend to. ^_^ Thanx!

****

Glumfrog: 'O's did not come out. :( Never mind.

****

Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh: Your pen name takes aaaaaaaaaaages to type! Well, not that long, but still! ^_^ Thanx for reviewing.

****

Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh: Update sn! OR if you already have, update again! ^_^

****

CopperCurls1: Um… she's 10, so if there's fluff, it won't be for a long time.

****

moon-starx: Check my other fics! I plan to update them _all! _Mwahahahahaha! Er… wrong place to write that, huh?


	10. Ten New Knights And a Death

****

Two Alannas?

Chapter 10: Ten New Knights – and a Death

Author's Note: *Gleeful* My school was on fire!!! We were off school from Tuesday onwards – we don't have to go back until after New Year! Yay!!! *Is very very gleeful* Guess who dies? (in this fic, not the teachers in school) [this a/n was written at the same time I started writing this chap… that was in December]

~

Thom had been very surprised on the day Sklaw had requested his presence in his room. He had been even more surprised when Sklaw had told him that he [Thom] no longer needed to do physical training. He was to have his own personal trainer who would teach him to use his Gift and fight with it. Why would Sklaw do something like that for someone he clearly hated? And he couldn't have known that that had been his dream, to learn to use his Gift and be a mage? Nevertheless, he was deeply grateful, and had trained with vigour for the rest of his first year with his new training master, Cher. He already showed signs of outdoing her, and she was one of the best in the Realm, but a considerable amount after Duke Roger. It was strange how there was such a large gap in strength between Duke Roger and any other living mage he knew of. However, she had warned Thom not to say anything, as the Duke was rumoured to get anyone with a stronger Gift than him out of the way. But today, he had been questioned about what he knew he shouldn't tell. What he owed to his twin sister not to tell.

Cher had asked him whether his sister had magic. If she did, she would have to train her Gift. And Alanna was scared of it. It seemed rather ridiculous to him, but he respected his sister, and knew she didn't want to train her Gift any more than he had wanted to do physical training. So in response to his 'Gift trainer', he replied 'no'. She looked at him closely, examining him.

'That's odd,' she finally commented, seemingly lightly. All the other twins I know either both have the Gift, or both don't.' He just looked down at the floor. But when he looked up again she had a different expression on his face. A look of sympathy.

'Maybe you're an exception,' she told him kindly, though she still looked unbelieving. 'If you discover later she does, then you can always come to me. Of course, it would be better if you came to me later once you have discovered she has the Gift. It's better to train it if you have it.' She suddenly she had a very distant and sorrowful look in her eyes. 'I learnt the hard way.'

After that discussion, Thom had crept off to tell Alanna, trying to work out if Cher had known his sister had the Gift and was just playing along with him, or if she had actually believed him. Whichever it was, though, he was sure Alanna should know.

He had now reached her rooms, and nervously knocked on her door. He had the strangest feeling she was going to end up yelling at him.

'It's me,' he told her through the door.

'Come in,' she invited. That was strange. Usually when he felt he was going to get yelled at, he was right.

He entered the room, closing the door behind him. Then, sitting on a spare chair in the corner, he proceeded to tell her his news.

~

'So, you're saying she knows,' Alanna said, a few minutes later.

'No, I'm only saying that she _might_ know,' he replied.

'And what do you what to do about it?'

'That's what I was going to ask you. I was wondering whether you'd mind me telling her.'

'What?! Tell her I have the Gift?! Are you _crazy_, Thom? They'd make me learn how to use it!'

'But, would that be useful?' he asked in a hopeless attempt to make her see things from his point of view. 'I mean, if at any point someone had you tied up, you wouldn't be completely stuck.'

'And how likely is that???'

Thom could tell his sister was getting annoyed. _I was only trying to help!_ He thought indignantly. _And I thought you might want to know that Cher might suspect something._

'Well, not very likely. But if it _did _happen, you'd be powerless to do anything.'

'You'd be in the same situation if someone took away your magic! They could leech it off you, chain you with anti-Gift manacles or whatever they call them, or you might just be drained coz you've used it up!'

Feeling that she was hinting he was incapable, though what of he was not sure, he said angrily, 'Well I'll be going, then.'

'Go.'

'I am.'

'Go faster then.'

'I'll go at any speed I want.'

'GET OUT!'

Thom ran. _I was right,_ he realised. _She _did_ yell at me after all._

~

It was later in the evening, and Alanna was making her way towards the great hall. The midwinter ball was being held, and she, as a squire, had to serve. Realising that since the midwinter ball was tonight, quite a few former squires were now knights. (AN: is that right?) She wished she hadn't shouted at Thom. She knew he was only trying to help. She nearly always ended up regretting shouting at him, likewise for ducking him in the pond back in Trebond. But the regret never stopped her from doing either again.

She entered the kitchen. Catching sight of Raoul holding a large sliver platter with a bowl-like lid (AN: Does anyone know what I'm talking about?), she waved. He grinned and waved back.

'I wonder what's in there', she wondered out loud.

'One of seven geese,' Gary replied gleefully.

'One of seven –' she began to repeat, confused. Then, realising what had happened, she exclaimed, 'What?!'

Apparently Jon ordered them while he was drunk for a 'fair lady', Gary replied, shrugging. 'He was probably looking at the stable boy or something. Jon does odd things when he gets drunk.'

'You mean he's gotten drunk before?' Alanna asked, shocked at the notion of the crown prince and heir to the throne being drunk. She had thought the last time was a one-off circumstance.

'Course he has,' Gary replied, amused at her shock.

'I seem to remember you were drunk too,' Alanna retorted, slightly annoyed at his amusement. Luckily for him, Gary was called off to take another silver platter out to serve. Alanna had a funny feeling that there was a goose in it.

The evening passed uneventfully. Alanna walked back and forth from the kitchen, serving different kinds of foods to the various tables. Some of the faces were new, whilst some old faces she'd seen in her lesson were now sitting with other knights. She looked around, interested to see how many faces she could recognise, and talked to her friends when she got the chance. As pages, they were dismissed early to get something to eat and get some sleep. Alanna left the kitchens and made her way to the pages' mess.

~ 

It was the evening, and Alanna was bathing in her room. She was loving her new life, even though the convent would have been easier. It had been her dream to be a knight since she had been a tiny girl, and now she was on her way to being a squire. Not very far on her way, but on her way nevertheless. She had noticed with a thrill the former squires sat now at the knights' tables, knowing that in three years time she would be a squire, even closer to knighthood than she had ever dared to hope before.

Without warning, a yell interrupted her thoughts. It continued, growing high pitched and frantic. Alanna jumped out of the tub, swiftly dried herself and tried to pull on several items of clothing at once. Unlocking the bathroom door, she stumbled trying to get out while pulling on her breeches. The voice had now ceased its outcry. Catching sight of the Goddess's token which she had taken off before she bathed, she grabbed it. Clutching it in her hand, she ran in the direction in which she had heard the tormented call.

One door ahead of her was fully opened, a glow of brightness from the lighting within. To her surprise there were many other people inside, who had also heard the clamour, including her brother and the rest of the gang, who had also only just arrived. Alanna turned to look in the direction all the other heads were facing. They were all staring at something on the bed. It was a human. Looking closer, Alanna realised that human was there training master, Sklaw. By the healers who were standing next to the bed, he no longer lived. As her eyes adjusted to the room's different lighting, she realised something else. The lights were clearly giving out a yellowish, whitish coloured light. The room, however, was bathed in an orange glow.

~
****Author's Note: The first a/n was written, erm… in December. That explains bits like dates. I only just finished writing it, but it does seem quite a long chap to me. Please review!!!
~

Thankyou for my sole new review, CopperCurls1!!! ^_^

Also, my adorable lil brother is writing a fic on fictionpress – take this link to his Rooster and Drowning Rooster! YAY! 


End file.
